The Stupidity of Natsu Dragneel
by RTT1129
Summary: Everyone knows how stupid Natsu is stupid but this takes it to the next level. Join him and the rest of the team with three OCs. Lots of Pairings and some perverted moments. I will be updating a lot this is my first Fanfic. R&R and tell me if I make a mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail + Harry Potter Crossover

Raven sat at the bar teasing Lucy about her and Natsu liking each other. Mira had happened to 'over hear' the conversation and joined in on the teasing. "Come on Lucy just admit it." Raven teased. "I should be telling you the same thing with Kevin" Lucy fought back."Wait, I forgot to tell Cana about you and Kevin" Mira observed.

MIRA'S POV

As soon as I heard Lucy end her sentence I ran to the table Cana was standing on drinking her booze and whispered something in her ear. "Raven likes Kevin." That's all I had to say before she shouted "Heartfillia and Dragneel siblings please come to the table except Evelyn." Before I could blink they were there. I finally realized how great of a couple they would be. I think they're just a younger version of Natsu and Lucy, so I asked Raven "Does Kevin break into your house to sleep in your bed?" when I finished my question both of their faces turned red. I didn't even know it was possible for them to turn red. I mean they are the most tan mages in history. "I-It's because... it's because KEVIN BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE TO SLEEP IN MY BED!" Raven defended. "Sis, are you blushing and stuttering at the same time?" Lucy observed. "Shut up, or I'll spill all of your secrets about your books." Raven threatened."You would n-" then all of a sudden BOOM! "EVERYONE GET DOWN" was all I heard before I hit the ground...

LUCY'S POV

I opened my eyes to notice a lot of warmth all over my body, I turned to my left to notice that the pink haired dragon slayer caught me. Then, I noticed some old guy wearing what looked like a dress. He had white hair so long that it touched his legs. He also had a beard that touched a little shorter than his hair. Evelyn was the first to wake up, she asked the mysterious guy "Who are you?!" "A man who is looking for Makarov Dreyar" the man answered. "What do you want with Gramps" Natsu asked idiotically. "Albus, long time no see." Master Makarov said invitingly. "Makarov my school needs your help. Voldemort is rising, he's been told of the powers of Raven's dragon slayer magic. He's looking for her right now. I only know she's in Fairy Tail, is she here right now?" Albus concluded. Everyone's head turns to my sister, she must have been so uncomfortable. She has my sympathy. "W-who told him that?" Raven asked uncomfortably. "I think the dragonslayer hunters, was that their name, yes it was" the man named Albus answered. At this answer Evelyn passed out, and everyone else just gasped in shock. "How could they get to your school, your school is in another dimension right?!" Master said recovering from shock. Wait, another dimension that's when I broke my silence "what do you mean other dimension, like world or something because I only know about Earthland and Edolas" I asked. I wonder what world he's from...

RAVEN'S POV

"I have one question, why the heck am I always the target, it's never Lucy, Kevin, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Evelyn, or anyone else in the guild why is it always me!?" I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes and I ran right past the old man and out of the guild. I never wanted to be a dragon slayer... all my magic did was bring destruction and pain to everyone I know. So I went over to my mansion to sleep on my bed, I realized that was the worst mistake of my life...

NO ONE'S POV

As Raven slept some dark magic circle appeared above her. A weird looking thing emerged from the circle to what seemed to make an even bigger magic circle. The circle seemed even bigger than the first one, looked like it was sucking up Raven's MAGIC! Luckily Kevin heard the screaming and felt the change in magic so he alerted the others and they sniffed out Raven "Who is you?" Natsu asked **(AN Probably should have mentioned that I'm making the Dragneels a little ghetto)** the demented looking thing looked up from his job and in a raspy voice whispered **"** Taking this girl's magic for testing, Voldemort would also wants me to bring the girl as well""WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The Dragneels shouted in unison "Let her down" Kevin ordered in a low growl. When the thing saw the anger in his eyes he stopped doing what he was doing and vanished, causing Raven to fall to the ground...

RAVEN'S POV

When I finally came to I realized I was back at the guild in the infirmary, I could hear my friends' breathing and decided to keep my eyes closed. "So Mira, Cana, Evelyn, Raven, Kevin, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and the four exceeds will be going to Hogwarts to protect the school. They can't show their magic or anything only certain teachers will know about Raven's situation... but there will be one teacher that shall not be told of this otherwise it would make protecting the school a lot more difficult. She is completely against half-breed anything... now wake up Raven and pack your things, I'll meet you in Makarov's office farewell." The old man descended into shimmering light. I woke up when everyone walked in to wake me up "I suppose you heard everything?" Erza asked I nodded my head yes and we all left to pack.

 **TIME SKIPPING TO THE NEXT MORNING AFTER PACKING''""""""""**

LUCY'S POV

I woke up and turned to notice the pink haired dragonslayer had his arms around my waist. I turned to my nightstand and called my sister, turns out she had the same situation as me. Kevin had snuck into her room to sleep in her bed, will the Dragneels ever learn. Anyways, when I was finally able to escape the monstrous grip of Natsu I got him out of the bed by Lucy kicking him out the window. We met at the guild and everyone was already there. We all went up to master's office and met Mr. Dumbledore with an old boot on master's desk. He instructed us to grab onto the boot. Everyone didn't seem to I felt a very tight lump in my stomach and I just blacked out from the intensity, the last thing I heard was Natsu yell my name... when I woke up I was in Natsu's arms, thank God he caught me. Lord knows where I could've ended up at. From where I was there was this humungous castle with the doors wide open. Dumbledore lead us in, we were put in a very spacious backroom. I'm guessing he was announcing us. because next thing I know I hear him saying "We are having another school come and spend a year with us we're walking out in front of the whole school body I could tell me and Raven were getting perverted stares I looked behind me and thank God for Natsu and Kevin because they gave off the scariest death glares that would even make Erza tremble.

RAVEN'S POV

It was now time to be sorted into our respective houses I was so nervous as long as I didn't go first I'd be fine. A stern looking lady approached with a stool, hat, and scroll in her hands our names went in alphabetical order I guessed and I was right "Cana Alberona" the lady called out after reading the scroll.

HERMIONE'S POV

These new kids were weird, one of them was drunk, then there was one wearing armor, I need to figure out more about them, maybe the hat might slip up some information. Anyways, this girl named Cana I believe was drunk. She was having problems getting up to the stool thank God some guy with raven colored hair helped her out. When she was finally on the stool with the hat on her head the hat began talking." **NOW WHO DO WE HAVE HERE, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE AN ALCHOLIC YOU'RE EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT, BUT YOUR BRAVERY SHOWS NO BOUNDS I'M PUTTING YOU IN GRYFFINDOR!"** we all started clapping to show her where to go magically she sobered up and jogged over I happened to notice that all the boys were staring at her chest I wonder if she noticed, maybe she's used to it. I went back to paying attention to the sorting "Evelyn Dragneel" Professor McGonagall called a girl with a lot of scars and jet black hair sat on the stool the hat was placed on her head " **WOW WHAT A TRAGIC PAST YOU'VE HAD, I ALREADY KNOW WHERE TO PUT YOU GRYFFINDOR!"** she came over and sat next to Cana I wonder how bad her past was, "Kevin Dragneel" a very muscular boy with purple hair sat on the stool. The hat didn't need to be put on his head before it yelled " **GRYFFINDOR!"** he came over and all the guys stared at his muscles "Do you use steroids?!" Ron asked I hit him "You don't ask people that even if they are unbelievably muscular!" I scolded, quickly Ron apologized "Natsu Dragneel" this one had pink hair I'm pretty sure no one takes him seriously the same story with his brother he came to Gryffindor Ron asked "Why is your hair pink" "Why is your hair orange" Natsu replied calmly "It's red!" Ron defended. I didn't need to scold him. "Gray Fullbuster" "Gray your clothes" Cana called out, when I looked at Gray his shirt was gone! All the other girls were drooling including one with blue hair in the strange group. She had his shirt in her hands." **AH WE HAVE A STRIPPER I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE TO PUT YOU GRYFFINDOR!"** "Aw man! why did I get the stripper?" Natsu complained

HARRY'S POV

"Lucy Heartfillia" was the girl who was called next, she was extremely beautiful it was insane. I could tell all the girls hated her because she was so pretty. Her chest by itself was humungous. I mean I'm not supposed to be saying this type of stuff but it's the truth. Like I'm a teenager, I have those feelings okay, the hormones are real. Anyways, this is what the hat said" **NOW WE HAVE A VERY INTELLIGENT LADY HERE YOU WOULD DO GREAT IN RAVENCLAW BUT YOU ARE TOO LOYAL YOU ARE CUNNING BUT NOT FOR SLYTHERIN WHICH MEANS YOU'RE VERY BRAVE I'M PUTTING YOU IN GRYFFINDOR!"** all the guys were happy about that the rest of the houses were salty. but our chances became very low for dating her when she sat right next to muscular Natsu I could literally sense every boy in the building curse under their breath "What are you cussing for?" asked Natsu in a very confused manner "How did you hear that?!" Ron exclaimed "He has very sensitive hearing" Lucy covered, her voice was like a symphony.

RON'S POV

I might have lost my chances with Lucy but there were still very pretty girls to be sorted so I still had a chance. "Raven Heartfillia" Professor McGonagall announced everyone in the room went silent and I thought Lucy was beautiful. She looked like she felt uncomfortable. I wonder why, how does she not have boys coming after her in their other school? honestly I have so many questions for her I hope she gets sorted into Gryffindor. The hat was placed on her head, to be honest she was really short. I mean she wasn't super short, but she wasn't as tall as everyone else. This is what the hat said " **WOW, THERE IS A LOT GOING ON IN THIS HEAD OF YOURS"** I could notice all the teachers were very intrigued on where she was going while all the guys were staring at her humungous chest. But then there was the flash and all the guys got really scared including me and Harry. It was weird, but Natsu and Kevin and all of the other Fairy Tail students didn't even flinch. "Did you feel that " I whispered to Harry "Yes, that was really weird. Do you think Raven caused that from closing her eyes" Harry responded. I turned to look at Hermione and she had a very intense mischievous face on at the moment. I didn't even wanna know what she was thinking. " **YOU'RE EXTREMELY SMART BUT YOU WOULDN'T LEARN ANYTHING IN RAVENCLAW, YOU STAY BY YOUR FRIENDS' SIDES NO MATTER WHAT BUT YOU HAVE A HORRIBLE PAST, I WOULD PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN BUT YOU WOULDN'T LIKE IT SO I'M PUTTING YOU IN GRYFFINDOR!"** all the guys were really happy we were getting all the pretty ladies but then it happened again us guys scooted over so she could sit next to us but instead she sat next to muscular Kevin I hate these guys why is life so hard for us guys. Do we need to work out and be buff for them to notice us. I feel like crying right now **.** The next girl called up was a girl with blue haired with very nice legs walked up to the stool and sat down. "Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama" the now named girl said " **YOU ARE VERY LOYAL TO THIS GRAY-SAMA OF YOURS, THEREFORE ITS OBVIOUS THAT YOU ARE IN HUFFLEPUFF!"** the hat sorted her. She looked really disappointed as she walked to the table and sat their staring at our table... I thought she was staring at me so I waved at her instead she was staring at Gray who had lost his shirt again. "Gray your clothes" Cana said taking a sip from her beer barrel that magically appeared out of nowhere. I could see out of the corner of my eye Hermione giving a disgusted face toward Cana.

HERMIONE'S POV

These new transfers were the definition of weird. I mean one of them had pink hair the other one had rainbow hair and their boobs were huge they put Dolly Parton to shame. The next girl sorted looked like she was in the second year I thought that was where she would go. She walked up and started to shake she was probably so nervous. " **OH, THIS IS ALREADY SO OBVIOUS HUFFLEPUFF"** the little girl ran over to the table. Then it was another girl with blue hair that walked up as soon as it was placed on her head this is what it said " **RAVENCLAW NO QUESTIONS ABOUT IT"** she ran to the table where she was greeted by the loon herself Luna Lovegood. The next one up was a scary guy named Gajeel with long black hair and piercings all over his body. He walked up and the hat was placed on his head " **HMMM. LETS SEE WHAT WE HAVE HERE I'LL PUT YOU SLYTHERIN!"** he was sorted and didn't even care. Next was a girl with scarlet red hair and armor on. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. **"OH SOME STUFF HAS GONE DOWN IN YOUR HISTORY I'M PUTTING YOU IN GRYFFINDOR"** she walked over and sat down next to Kevin I thought Kevin was actually really cute maybe he's attracted to me though he did seem a little close to Raven but I can out sexy her any day of the week. The last girl looked like an angel come to life. She couldn't be that strong to look like that I knew she was going to Hufflepuff. She sat down and automatically the boys were crossing their fingers " **OH NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING THAT MEANS SLYTHERIN!"** everyone's expressions were hilarious to be honest I was a little shocked to hear that it must've been a mistake or something. 


	2. What The Hell Is Divination

ERZA'S POV

Natsu and Gray hadn't fought very much at the table but after the sorting is where stuff started to get out of control. "Thank you everyone for listening to the story I hope you all welcome the new transfers with open hearts and welcoming gestures. I have one more announcement the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore announced half-hearted applause went through the hall as a sickly sweet cough came from a woman dressed in all pink walked up and pushed Dumbledore out of the way "Thank you for the introduction but I have more important things to discuss" and then about thirty minutes later almost everyone had fallen asleep. When she finished everyone seemed to have revived from the dead and clapped then food appeared out of nowhere and Natsu was practically drooling . Lucy being Lucy slapped him upside the head. Then Natsu started inhaling food like nobody's business. "He eats more food the Ron" I think his name is Harry I responded with "You should see how fast Raven eats." I could see through the corner of my eyes their jaws hitting the table at Raven's eating habits she was eating chicken legs in less than a second.

 **RAVEN'S POV**

I noticed I was getting weird stares from all the students so I stopped eating at such an alarming rate I did that on purpose to keep the perverts away but it looked like all the boys were still giving me stares along with Lucy. At least Lucy has Natsu I mean me and Kevin are kinda like them but we are both dragonslayers so it's weird but I still get to tease Natsu and Lucy about their love lives. That always seems to brighten my day. "Raven is it Hi I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." The girl Hermione introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Hermione" I responded ever so eloquently. Then all the food disappeared a look of disappointment crossed my face. We got up and the perfects lead us to the dorms or something like that I really wasn't listening. Me and Evelyn got into a fight that involved a lot of name calling which caught the eye of the Gryffindors but we resolved the problem.

 **LUCY'S POV**

We got up to the dorms and someone said a password and the door opened. We walked in and Erza nearly passed out from how beautiful it was. I agreed, we started to get really comfortable at the couch when out of nowhere a bunch of the Gryffindors surrounded the couch asking us stuff like "where's your school located?" "what type of rare magic do you use" "can I get your number" "will you marry me" "are your muscles real" "are your boobs real" finally Erza yelled "OH WILL YOU SHUT UP" I silently thanked her for taking the words right out of my mouth "Our school is located in Japan, the type of magic we use is confidential, no you can't have any of your numbers, no we will not marry you, yes the muscles are real, and finally yes the boobs are real." Erza answered all the questions without stuttering I could see a certain glint in all of the Gryffindors eyes and it made everyone uncomfortable so uncomfortable that Gray didn't even strip and Raven took Kevin's jacket to cover herself up then they all stepped forward with their hands out in front of them but they didn't get very far because Erza and Raven bitch-slapped everyone so hard and fast that I'm pretty sure their mamas felt it. After that altercation everyone left us alone. Us girls went up to the beds and got ready to sleep and the boys went into their area. As soon as I laid down on the bed I fell into a restless sleep.

 ******GRAY'S POV**

I woke up and Flame for brains was still sleeping loud as ever with his snoring. I get up and start getting ready for our first day. After I was fully dressed the rest of the boys woke up but I had to wake up Natsu the painful way. What I mean by that is hitting him so hard that he goes flying across the room. When all the boys were up and dressed we walked out to go to the great hall. On the way we ran into the girls and Cana said "Gray your clothes" I looked down and somehow I lost my pants and my shirt. The Hogwarts students specifically the girls had horrible nosebleeds. 

**LUCY'S POV**

We made it to the great hall. When we sat down before we could eat owls came flying in with our schedules it said that we had divination first I wondered what the hell divination was.


	3. This is so STUPID

**NATSU'S POV**

We were on our way to the Divination Class when this girl I think her name was Lavender she was all up on me so the logical thing for me to do was grab onto Lucy and that surprisingly, made her go away but that did not stop her from staring I felt lasers stab into my biceps. I didn't turn around because she was gonna just look away and pretend she wasn't looking. Me and Gray do this all the time, speaking of Gray "Hey Popsicle your clothes!" He looked down and screamed he only had on his boxers it was amazing. All the girls were swooning over him that's when it got even better Juvia walked past with Wendy. As you should've guessed Juvia turned into scary Juvia one eye glowing red the other disturbingly normal you know that face right. "Love rivals Gray-sama is Juvia's" Juvia said walking over to Gray looking more deadly than the last step she took. The girls dispersed very fast and Gray just stood there looking at Juvia. "Thanks Juvia, how could I repay you?" Gray asked. "Juvia would like Gray-sama to carry Juvia bride style to her first class" Juvia demanded sweetly. Fairy Tail sweat dropped. But to everyone's shock he actually did it. "somebody get the camera!" I demanded and Erza gave me her picture lacrima and got the perfect picture I was gonna send it to Mira and then she would end up in the Hospital Wing for lack of oxygen.

 **GRAY'S POV**

I can't believe I'm doing this in front of the entire school "So which class are you taking" I asked because I forgot to ask "Juvia is taking Potions with Professor Snape." She answered great so now we have to go into the dungeons just great. More embarrassment for me. We were already getting a bunch of stares and gawks from everyone. While I was twenty shades of red Juvia was enjoying herself blowing kisses saying stuff like he's taken and all that stuff. We finally made it to the class and she gave me a kiss on the cheek, all the Hufflepuffs either said dang it I don't have a chance Or Aww so cute. But anyways I had 2 minutes to spare before I was late. I ran so fast smoke came out of my shoes. I made it there just in time and sat next to Evelyn at a table unfortunately it was the same table as Lavender the girl that was all over Natsu. She had hearts in her eyes."You young boy oh you will die at the hands of ice a cold death." A lady said from behind me which startled me a little. but wait, did she say Ice?

 **LUCY'S POV**

Did she say ice?

 **ERZA'S POV**

Did she say Ice?

 **NATSU'S POV**

This room smells so bad. But wait, did she say Ice?

 **RAVEN'S POV**

I think I'm going to pass out from this room being stuffy. Wait, did she just say Ice?

 **EVELYN'S POV**

I'm going to die. Hold up, did this lady say ice?

 **KEVIN'S POV**

I need oxygen. Wait either I'm hallucinating or this lady said Ice?


End file.
